Mobile computing devices such as laptops, tablets and smartphones, are typically configured with batteries to enable them to operate without being connected to an external power source. Such devices are typically operative to provide feedback regarding current battery levels and/or to provide a warning when the battery level is below a certain threshold. Some devices are also operative to enter a power saving mode of operation to limit battery usage when the battery level is below a certain threshold.